1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of charge coupled devices (CCD's), and more particularly to the field of high speed charge coupled devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
Charge coupled devices built in bulk silicon are well-known in the prior art. Such charge coupled devices operate at moderate speeds. Significant problems are encountered in attempting to operate such charge coupled devices at very high speeds or with low-power propagation systems. To a significant extent these problems are a result of relatively large gate electrode to substrate capacitances which restrict the rise time of propagation waveforms and which consume a significant portion of the power of the propagation control signals applied to the gates.